¿Castigo, Prueba o Bendición?
by DeathBerryxs
Summary: "¿Han sentido esos momentos en los que no entiendes si lo que te está pasando es un castigo, una prueba o una bendición divida? Bueno, en esos momentos… No tenía ni la menor idea de ello." Ichigo POV.


**.**

**¿Castigo, Prueba o Bendición?**

**.**

¿Han sentido esos momentos en los que no entiendes si lo que te está pasando es un castigo, una prueba o una bendición divida? Bueno, en esos momentos… No tenía ni la menor idea de ello. Comenzaré desde un principio y trataré de ser breve.

Debimos asistir con Rukia -bajo obligación de Ishida- a una fiesta de gala en el colegio organizada por el consejo estudiantil. Desde un principio la idea me pareció un fiasco. Pensar en lo tortuosa que me resultaría la ropa, el baile, la cena en conjunto, el regreso y demás hacia que las ganas de vivir se me escaparan junto con mis maldiciones por la boca.

Fuimos en taxi y el conductor era un animal. Ishida se la paso parloteando y adulando a su consejo y a si mismo. Me toco sentarme al lado del parlante. Durante la cena Keigo me hizo atragantarme. Salaron mi bebida. Se burlaron de mí por las frutillas que tenia en postre. Tatsuki casi me acecina por rechazar la invitación de Inoue para bailar vals. La música popular me perforó la cabeza la mitad de la noche. El acto de Urahara casi incendia todo el colegio y nuestro queridísimo presidente me obligó a quedarme a apagar el incendio. Me perdí en las entrañas del teatro con Rukia porque a esta loca se le ocurrió ir a apagar las llamas del escenario por si sola. Se me atoró el saco en un clavo salido de los pasillos y se desgarro toda la manga derecha. Tuve que atestiguar sobre como ocurrió el incendio. El viejo nos regaño por haber llegado dos horas mas tarde de lo planeado. Rukia me echó toda la culpa y el viejo le creyó, por lo que ella pudo seguir cuando quiso en la sala con el televisor mientras a mi me mandaron a la cama ¡Cómo si fuera un niño pequeño! Además me arrebató el saco y casi me mata por lo que le hice y como broche de oro, Kon estuvo hurgando en toda mi habitación para encontrar algo comprometedor para molestarme.

Oh si, los que me rodean me aman.

Pero definitivamente fue llevadero. Si. Llevadero. ¿Uds. Creen que esto es desquiciante? Bueno, tienen razón, lo es, pero estoy acostumbrado, se tratar con esto. Con lo que no supe tratar, e hizo que todo eso luzca como un "detalle", fue lo que sucedió con Rukia.

A toda la velada ya relatada debemos sumarle el hecho que, Rukia, estaba hermosamente tentadora. Desde que la ví para tomarnos el taxi noté que la espalda descubierta era lo mas provocador que había visto en mi vida. Pero mi desgracia no termina allí damas y caballeros. ¿Recuerdan que les dije que me metí en las entrañas del teatro del colegio con ella? Bien, para ese entonces se había arrancado la parte baja de la falda de su vestido para bailar y su cabello antes prolijamente peinado empezó a soltar algunos mechones sobre sus hombros. Como dije antes, estaba hermosa. Provocadoramente hermosa. Para colmo la tenue luz azulada del celular que nos guiaba como una pseudo-linterna iluminaba la blanquecina piel de ella haciéndola lucir más suave de lo normal. El hermoso coloreado que su piel adoptó también la hacia lucir mas fría y, aunque me consideren un loco por la siguiente definición que daré, hasta se veía cremosa. Si, lo se, ¿ridículo no? No me importa, era lo que sentía en ese momento. Quería probar esa piel descubierta. Muchas veces amagué a hacerlo, o aunque sea rozarla, pero supongo que mi control es muy fuerte aunque debo admitir que me estaba volviendo loco por la tensión que sentía; el estar tan cerca y tan lejos. Solo bastaba con inclinarme hacia delante y listo.

Retomando mi relato, yo ya me había dispuesto a dormir; había apagado la luz, mande los zapatos a volar, empecé a aflojar mi corbata cuando la puerta se abrió.

Entró Rukia, con las manos en la espalda. La luz azulada reinante esta vez de la luna la tiñó nuevamente, dándole ese efecto tan tentador que aprecié antes.

—Ichigo— musitó — Necesito ayuda con esto, el cierre del vestido se trabó con mi collar por lo visto. Lo giraría y arreglaría por mi cuenta, pero siento que voy a terminar ahorcándome con él —

Sus últimas palabras sonaron con un tono de broma pero no me hicieron efecto. Creo que nunca algo me había causado tan poca gracia. Una ves pude tolerarlo, pero dos… El ambiente no podría ser, para colmo, mas propicio.

—Mm— Solo pude atinar a eso, asentir torpemente con la cabeza.

Me acerqué al igual que ella. Quedamos de pie en medio de la habitación, ella me dio la espalda y mientras recogía su cabello despeinado hacia delante.

Me quedé mirándola, a ella y a esa espalda. Hay que saber tener una buena espalda, no se luce una de cualquier manera, hay que saber pararse con cierta presencia para que se arquee lo suficiente y se contorneen la figura pero aún así de manera sutil para que los huesos no alteren la delicadeza de la graciosa figura femeni- ¡Dios! ¿Qué basura estoy diciendo?

Simplemente se me hacia difícil concentrarme. Me debatía internamente si esto era, como dije al principio, un castigo, una prueba o una bendición. Tal ves eran todas al mismo tiempo; la bendición de la oportunidad, la prueba de rechazar mis impulsos y el castigo de no haber fallado. O el castigo de la oportunidad, la prueba de atreverme y la bendición de hacerlo. O la prueba de mis impulsos, la bendición de ceder y el castigo de la bofetada que me tocará después.

Creo que mi temple es puesto a prueba todos los días y considero como castigos las mismísimas pruebas. Pocas veces he salido bendecido de ellas. Calculo que, o bien soy un desdichado y el destino no se cansa de picarme con una barita que tiene un clavo en la punta, o todavía yo no e superado sus pruebas como él esperaba. Pero como dicen; el destino obra de maneras extrañas. Y si una de esas "maneras extrañas" es ponerme nuevamente a mi morocha favorita frente mío pidiéndome que le baje el vestido pues creo que el destino obra cada ves de forma mas mediocre (no se muy bien porque me estoy quejando)

Ahh… Solo estoy recordándolo y me tildo tanto como en ese momento espaldas a ella. Me vendría bien una intervención de su parte como sucedió en ese entonces…

—Es, un cierre, se hala hacia abajo, por si no sabias. —

Me quedé en silencio. Ella continuó diciendo

— Sabia que algo retrasado eras, pero supuse que sabias bajar un cierre— Concluyó esto volteando un poco la mirada hacia mi.

Ese comentario, no me pudo haber caído peor. Esta bien, seguramente pasaron minutos de puro silencio mientras yo la comía con la mirada pero aún así ¡Mierda! ¿¡Retrasado!

Bueno, si no puedes me las arreglaré yo. Tuve que haber previsto esto, al fin de cuentas era predecible. Buenas noches, mono. Ojala algún día evoluciones y aprendas a usar tus pulgares oponibles para algo más que no sea empuñar una espada.

Bien, ese comentario me cayó peor. ¿Mono? De que te quejas, al menos son mejores que los putos conejos que tu adoras. Pero fuera de eso, ella tenía todas las intenciones de abandonarme en la habitación con las palabras en la boca. Se había empezado a alejar. Me iba a dejar completamente humillado y con toda la furia del universo comprimida en mis puños apretados y en mis dientes que mordían coléricamente mi labio.

¿Toda la tensión que esta sufriendo, toda la frustración que estaba cargando por contenerme, todo el sufrimiento mental que me estaba provocando el verla bailar con un vestido corto, el tener sus hombros, clavículas y cuello descubiertos a mi extensa disposición y su maldita, maldita espalda expuesta, todo este gran acto de caballería de no lanzarme sobre ella a saborearla a mis anchas para que me trate de "mono predecible"? ¿Yo, que me estaba aguantando para no besarla, ahora tenia que tolerar también el no cortarla en pedacitos y tirarlos a un río? ¡No señor! ¡O una o la otra!

Ja, si tan solo no hubiera estado a sus espaldas para poder haberle visto la cara. Me es muy divertido imaginarla. Pero no más divertido que la realidad de estos momentos. Me encuentro espiándola sigilosamente por la abertura de la puerta del baño, la veo reflejada en el espejo buscando de igual manera su propia figura en él proporcionada al mismo tiempo por un segundo espejo pequeño de mano ubicado a sus espaldas, en la zona superior del omóplato derecho, cerca muy cerca de su hombro.

Hoy, ya de mañana, me atormenta en cierta forma, las acciones que tuve ayer por la noche. Creo que cuando bajé el cierre la acogoté un poco, espero estar equivocado. Y tampoco quiero pensar sobre como la empujé fuera de la habitación luego de hacer eso.

¡Lo encontró! ¡JA! Su cara no puede expresar otra cosa que no sea sorpresa. ¿Predecible eh? ¿No te esperabas ese chupón verdad?

Bueno, para ser sinceros, yo tampoco me creo capas de haberlo hecho. Fue como un cortocircuito por uno segundos. Unos gloriosos segundos.

Creo que es tiempo de terminar el relato. Me basta decirles que una ves que puse mis manos sobre su cadera mientras probaba su (aquí viene el adjetivo ridículo) cremosa piel sentí que la gran gárgola de estrés y furia que se aferraba de mis hombros y me pesaba en la espalada cayó al piso como muerta por un flechazo. Luego de eso, ni quería cruzar mirada con ella, supuse que estaría demasiado ruborizado hasta para distinguirse en la obscuridad, así que simplemente abrí la puerta y la empujé (bruscamente me queda chico) hacia fuera, cerrándola tan súbitamente como la abrí.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es tumbarme como estaba boca abajo en la cama para asfixiarme un poco y caer dormido pronto. Lo ultimo que recuerdo es concluir que eso fue el castigo de la oportunidad, la prueba de atreverme y la bendición de hacerlo… Al final parece que el destino no me odia tanto.

No creo que haya bofetada, cuanto a que ni me cruza palabra por una semana…

— Ichigo. —

— . . . —

Acabo de escuchar lo que no quería escuchar. Rukia sonó tan lúgubre. Bueno, tal vez si va a haber castigo…

* * *

Bien. Ichigo POV como prometí -who cares?- y fue algo mas larguito que lo que he publicado anteriormente xD

Nada, queria algún Fic en el que Ichigo le diera un chupon a Rukia y TA-DAN! Aca ta. El tituloparece pertenecer a algo epico y nada que ver... Solo un Ichigo cachondo (bueno... eso es epico) AH! Eso si, amé como me quedó el insulto de Rukia de los pulgares oponibles xDDDD

Nada, espero que les gusté. **Saludos y Gracias por leer!** (:

PD.: No se si hacer una continuacion... Ni idea. Todo dependerá de mi fiaca.


End file.
